Letters to Home
by Music596
Summary: Harry writes a seet of four letters to his closest friends, hoping to explain his actions.
1. Ron

Okay, so this is going to be a story with four parts. Each part will be a letter, written from Harry to one of his friends. It will not be very long but I hope it will be enjoyable.

* * *

Dear Ron,

I know you must be furious with me right now. I left right when you needed me the most. With a baby on the way and your new job you must be really frazzled. I am sorry I am not there. I want to be; I really do. But I can't. I know the war was two years ago but I can't let it go. I still have nightmares most nights and during the day I am exhausted. But I found someone who can help me. You have to understand Ron, how much help I need. I am happy when he is around and I have slept more since I met him. Severus Snape is my savior. I know this is a shock to you Ron. I bet you didn't even know I had started to talk to him. He has been hurt, and only I can help him. We help each other. I can't think of any other way to explain my absence. We both decided that we needed to leave. The wizarding world has become too small. Maybe one day we will return when we have fully healed but that will not be for a long time. I wish it could be different, but I have to do this. I hope one day you can find it in your heart to forgive me, but I will understand if you don't. I decided to write to you for a few reasons. One, because I don't want you to worry. I am not dead or being held against my will. Two, I wanted to explain. This has nothing to do with you or your family. This was my choice and my choice alone. Three, I wanted to apologize. I know you might need me right now, but I can't. And fourth, I didn't want to apologize. I love Severus. I am not going to apologize for that in any way, shape, or form. I will love him until the day I die and I only hope you can accept that. Ron, you are like my brother and I love you. I hope you can remember that.

Always Your Friend,

Harry


	2. Hermione

I really hope these letters don't get repetitive. I am trying my hardest for them not to but I can never tell. Ah well, on to the next one.

* * *

Dear Hermione,

How is the baby? Have you picked out a name yet? Oh I do wish I could see you. You are going to make the most wonderful mother. Let's just hope they get your smarts. Just kidding. Anyways, I want you to know that I am proud of you. You are going to have the perfect life. I know that soon you will be a certified healer and I want to congratulate you on that. You have been so strong, ever since I first met you. You know what you want and are determined to get it. I know you are probably upset with me right now, but I think you still understand. I saw the looks you gave me whenever I visited. I know you tried to help and I thank you for that. I want you to know I am happy with Severus. Usually. I think you know what I mean. You always did understand me in ways I didn't even understand myself. I feel so guilty for abandoning you. You have no idea how much this eats at me. Every second I wish to go back but I need time. I've never done anything for myself. The entire war was for all of you. So I guess I am doing this because this is what _I _need. For once I am putting myself first. I think you will understand more than Ron. I hope so anyways. Again, I am so proud of what you have accomplished and I wish you the best of luck in your life. I will always love you.

Always Your Friend,

Harry


	3. Ginny

Dear Ginny,

I know I promised you so much. We were going to be together and live the happy life we both know you deserve. I also know that we decided a while ago that it wasn't going to work. You would need someone lighter, less scarred. Even after we parted for the second time, we still became great friends. I loved being with you. You were simple and light, and I was able to forget when we spent time with each other. I realized, though, that I didn't need to forget; I needed to heal. I left to heal, and left all of you behind in return. I'm sorry. I don't think you will be confused or concerned; you knew about Severus. You _were _the one who brought us together and I can never repay you for that. I think part of you knew this was going to happen. You did always have a certain look in your eyes when you saw us together. I don't know when I will be back, but I want you to know I will be with you. I will be with all of you. For the sorrows and the happiness, I will be right next to you. When you are lower than you ever thought possible, I am comforting you. When you feel high from happiness, I am cheering beside you. As long as you all know that, I think you will be happy. Try to explain this to Ron; I don't want him angry with me. I'll miss you, Ginny. I love you. And remember, I'll always be with you.

Always your loving friend,

Harry


End file.
